1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board-to-board connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector capable of being soldered to a printed circuit board steadily.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional board-to-board connector 1′ is shown. The board-to-board connector 1′ includes an insulating housing 10′, a plurality of electrical terminals 20′ and four soldering members 30′. The insulating housing 10′ is of a rectangular configuration and defines a plurality of terminal passageways 11′ for receiving the respective electrical terminals 20′ therein. The insulating housing 10′ further defines four fixing slots 12′ respectively located at four corners thereof. Each of the soldering members 30′ has a fixing portion 31′ fastened in the corresponding fixing slot 12′, and two soldering foots 32′ protruding upward from the fixing portion 31′ and stretching out of a top of the respective fixing slot 12′. In use, the electrical terminals 20′ are soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown) and the soldering foots 32′ are also soldered to the printed circuit board so as to ensure the electrical terminals 20′ electrically connect with the printed circuit board steadily.
However, the soldering member 30′ is soldered to the printed circuit board only via the two soldering foots 32′ thereof that results in a small soldering area between the soldering member 30′ and the printed circuit board. As a result, when the board-to-board connector 1′ is worked for a long time, the soldering member 30′ is apt to fall off the printed circuit board that will result in an unsteadily electrical connection between the electrical terminals 20′ and the printed circuit board.